The repetitiveness of Hope: Eva
by patented
Summary: Eva's death from Dantes eyes. R&R please! I see the counts but no one is reviewing.This story is taken from the manga and comics and games.
1. Eva's death

She had the most beautiful hair ever; golden rays shot through and appeared as pieces of molten lead, or the appearance of real gold bars. Her lips were pale pink. Her eyes were as blue as the summer sky and she loved her children to distraction.

To the point of leaving Sparda, the devil's spawn. She would never endanger them to him or to those who would decidedly want to burn her babies alive because they were connected to him.

She had screamed at him, her fists clenched and unclenched. She was raging with furious agony over the fact that he would want to protect _them,_ protect _her._

What irony! Eva would be weeping with laughter in her grave at that_, because look what happened now, shit head!_ Her ghost would rage at the hypocrisy Sparda left.

But she loved her children.

She held them close to her breasts; they coddled up to her in unison, both very fair haired and innocent. They were helpless, incapable of what's going on. They didn't know that they were spawns from a devil who lived for thousands of years beneath the earth. Delighting in the fact that one day, one day they would have to face the fact: Mankind was doomed.

Hope would come in two boys.

Hope would come in one woman who gave birth to them.

Hope did come later, in the form of a woman with red hair and with the ability to fight against her evil sisters.

Hope came earlier in the form of a resurrection, in the form of a woman who took the image of the twin's mother.

Hope came much earlier, when a young woman decided to take matters into her own hands to fight against evil; _even when the evil came from your own family._

But it hope started from one woman: Eva.

Without hope, there is no faith, and if there is no faith, there is no love.


	2. Vergil's Evilness

_Eva was dying._

She took her last breath on the floor and her body lay bleeding.

A great big hand took one swipe at her and she fell helplessly to the ground. She did, however, fight the big fight. One minute she ran for her life screaming to her youngest: **Run! Run, Dante, Hide and never show yourself! You are the last of the Sparda bloodline left! Your ability to stay alive depends on it!**

Dante hid in a cracked hole, somewhere safe, somewhere where even great big monsters with big hands wouldn't swipe at him, just like they did with his mother.

She was dying. Her bloody body lay there and pools of blood drenched her blonde hair. Her face, which was once beautiful now was caked with the sticky residue of blood.

She was screaming for her life.

She was screaming for her children's life.

And now she lay there, gurgling up blood, until that same demon hand smashed her body, pulverizing her where she lay.

Dante lay there shivering in the darkened corner. So afraid was he that the big hand would come and swipe at him just like they did to this poor mother.

He was very afraid and feared for his life.

He feared his mother would not have survived.

Or did he?

He waited there for what seemed hours. Until the sun had begun to set, casting shadows on the bloody floor where his home was once cheerful. He walked in to call out: Mom? Vergil?

Why had he called out Vergil? Did they not take him already? Why did he believe that Vergil was alive? Another question was, _why did he have hope that even his mother was alive._

Did he believe in that small mind of his, that child brain of his that his mother would have survived such a powerful hand?

Nevertheless, he wandered him, his small framed body was naked, cast off from all mortal clothing and he stumbled into their home and called out again: Mom? Vergil?

His mother's body was gone.

The tears came out of him like a spouting fountain; drops of saltwater came flooding out from his half devil's eyes and he restrained himself.

Even as a child he restrained himself.

But he saw his mother being torn to pieces. He saw her running away.

Running from that horrible demon's hand that came swiping at her body. Killing her with no mercy.

His name was Mundus.

He would destroy all Sparda and kill Eva's offsprings if it were the last thing on earth or hell to do.

He would destroy Sparda's first born, but he did not expect to find that Sparda's first born would turn to_ evil._

Evil just like his bretheren Sparda was once.

Now, Dante as a child lay there naked on the hard concrete floor, where all his mother's blood was spilled.

The tears came flowing out of him like waterfall and they filled the room with his sorrow.

He would no longer be happy like it once was.

No longer would he feel the arms of his mother holding him, cherishing him and loving him.

Dante was alone.

Orphaned. Alone, just like his brother, but his brother is dead too. Gone. Gone to evil.


	3. Hope from Lady

Dante huddled in a corner. For days he lay there, clinging on to the notion his mother would come for him. He had his hand over the amulet she gave him and his brother for their birthday.

The redness of the amulet glowed for a second, as if his mother were there with him.

He hadn't anything to eat in days. He was starving and for a child his size, it would have killed him and nearly did. He barely drank anything and barely crawled out of his space.

He wanted to die.

He was too much of a coward to commit suicide.

He felt something inside him pleading to live; something inside him wanted to live for something he couldn't name, but nevertheless he clung on to the hope of his mother's existence.

It was his mother that he loved most of all.

They lived in a hovel: him, his brother and his mother all in squalor and hard times. This is what they were reduced to after his wealthy biological father left.

There were moments when he recalled his mother saying: Dante, your father was a good man, and he fought against evil, against his own kind. You should be proud of him.

But he wasn't.

He resented him. Why? Because Sparda left them to die. What good is the use to protect your family when you're not even around?

He raged at his father in the wind: You stupid sonofabitch! If you were alive, I would kill you with my own hands.

That's when he found the love of friends and distant relatives. He found them in Enzo and Aisha. Aisha became his step mother, but she died too, because demons found their way to her and killed her, but that Enzo, that friend of his was too much of a wily and crafty dude to die. Enzo was a coward, but with that cowardness, there was extreme loyalty.

Enzo knew how to get the girls despite his ugly looks, and Enzo knew how to use Dante by getting those girls. When the time came when Enzo used his connection and cash to get the women, he just needed Dante when the big demon guys would come along. Dante always had the superhuman quality that even Enzo envied.

Once, Enzo spied Dante's mother's photo on the desk and asked: Who's the gorgeous knock out?

It was the last time Enzo asked about Dante's mother in such a way. He didn't want to get his face smashed in.

"Dude, you are way too sensitive!" Enzo had shakingly yelled back at him, "You need to chill!" Enzo being the chubbier, less fit young man at the time heaved a great sigh and ran his chubby fingers through his dark curly head, "Tell you what? How about we get us a detective job going, just you and me and you can get all your aggression out that way?"

It was a match made in heaven.

Dante was a specialist and had it in him for killing; at least killing for hire, like an assassin, now that was the best thing ever to have happened to him.

His mother's song came back at him: _My_ _young seeds once again will look up to the sky_

Dante was good with women and with the drink. He liked to do both, but most of all he loved to kill.

In his blood, just like his father, there lies the need for killing. The only thing that made him human was his mother.

And he loved her most of all. With the amulet in his cold hands, with the memory of her beautiful face and loving nature; he knew that he could not give up hope.

But time does have its sorrow and then he had his nightmares.

He did lose hope.

And found that hope again in the form of another woman he renamed: Lady.

She was just like his mother in character and fire. He would never forget her, because it was she who brought him back to remember his mother and father. He would remember that evil must remain far away from humans and that what his brother did was repulsive and cruel. He had to put a stop to it no matter what the cost.

His mother would have approved.

His mother would be very disappointed in his brother. Truly. Because his brother was now the evil twin; a man who resembled his father before he turned.

He cried out for his mother in the rain: Mother! I know what it is you would want for me.

Dante held on to the amulet with such force that his fingers bled.

Eva was alive in his heart.


	4. Hope from Trish

Hope came again, but it was years later. Much much later. In fact, it took nearly a decade when it happened.

This time, in the form of an unlikely woman: Trish.

She had scuttled her leather butt over to Enzo's new bar, where Enzo had done well for himself and provided lots of information for Dante's future jobs directly and indirectly.

Even when Dante had fired him years before. Still, friends were friends and Enzo was one of the few friends he had in this world; although with Enzo's knowledge and his connections, it also meant that he would find himself with people that wanted Dante's head.

Trish had walked into that dark bar and her dark sunglasses became such a laughing stock inside such a place, but the men eyed her up and down with lust while the women were definitely feeling jealous.

"I need information on a boy named Dante….you know him?"

She leaned over, took the whisky in her hand and downed it with one gulp.

"What's it to you?" Enzo said to her, his big bulky yet muscular body had made him a huge target and he didn't mind the least bit. Gone was the youthful cowardly look he once had. Gone was the fear and years of honing his meager skills made him what he was: A valuable informer.

It's not unusual for women to come looking for Dante, but he was wary of this one. She looked vaguely familiar.

Hope did come in surprising packages, even when they tended to kick your ass with a motorcycle and a kick in the groin.

"NO! Not the bike!" Dante wanted to kill the bitch.

She wasn't done. She took off her glasses and then everything was over. She was his mother all over again: Blonde hair, blue eyes, same facial structure, but sadly, he knew his mother died years ago.

To evil. To a monstrous hand that gave him nightmares for many years.

Hope did come in surprising ways, even when it was his mother's image. She was the walking mother-come-back-from-the-dead.

And he loved her, because she proved her worth to him and became good. She cried the tears of a human being.

She was human not in body, but in soul and in heart.

His mother returned back to him and he cried tears of joy and happiness.

The nightmares were over.


	5. Hope from Lucia

His mother's voice would come to him in his dream: _Dante, be strong, you are my seed,** our** seed._

She was also referring to his estranged father. The father who left him and his mother to death and to his former enemy, but he remembered how his mother told him that no matter what, his father did fight against evil and freed the humans from slavery.

Was she a slave too?

He wondered at so many things and stopped wondering.

Eva's face would come back to him in the form of Trish. He didn't need his mother's photo as Trish's face was the reminder when he went out on hunts with her. With her face and the amulet he gave her, plus his father's sword, it was as if his mother is now the strong and powerful woman that she was meant to be; of course with the huge help of having demonic powers given from Mundus. The irony of it was laughable.

See what you have created, Mundus?

Your plan has backfired!

**Mundus**_: If you wanted a mother, I can create as many as you want! _

He saw that the next demon worshipper had created as many as he wanted. Hope came again in the form of another woman.

He hated all demons.

Trish was an exception because she died, and lived for him again.

She changed like the butterfly did coming out of that ugly cocoon.

But then after the years came and went, and after years of seeing all the horrible demons and what they did to people, hope came again in the form of another demon: Lucia.

She would fight alongside just like Matier had fought alongside his father.

History was repeating itself, but hope never died.

Hope came in Lucia's form, in the little lights that shone and came out of her wings.

She proved to Dante that there is hope in few demons that turned. That from which the defection and from the love given to her from Matier; she became the antithesis of her creation. She cried tears of sadness, because she was a demon. _He had given her hope!_

Dante had reached over to tell her that she was more human than many of the humans he had encountered in many years.

His mother was speaking to him again in the amulet.

Through Trish, she was alive.

Through the women he met, he felt alive, and hope was given to him again.


	6. Eva's death II

Eva was dying.

Her blood was flowing out of her as she lay there on the hard cold floor. Her face was bludgeoned and now puffy with sores; blood seeped out of the pores and made her unrecognizable.

A demon so large and so powerful stood over her frail body.

She had heard him before death took hold of her; she had heard his laughing and his sadistic voice.

He had grabbed her blond hair in a large fist and lifted up her body, now hanging limp and helpless.

Mundus voiced out his hatred: "You are NOTHING! You are a worm beneath my hand and even as I touch you, you disgust me. Pathetic human! You are worthless!"

Then threw her near dead body against the wall; she had hit the wall with blood and then her delicate body fell in a heap. Everything was over.

Now Dante's mother could rest in peace.

The pain was over.

_Eva was dead._


	7. Transformation Complete

l'

**authors notes:** To Laryna6, sorry but that's my interpretation of the manga. That it was Mundus who killed Eva not his henchmen. I read the manga and in DMC1, Trish even said that he resurrected 20 years ago, and according to manga and it correlates fine. As for my short paragraphs which are actually short sentences;** that is just my style**. If you don't like it and you say you do it yourself, please rest assured that that is just how I like to write. Not everyone writes the same and shouldn't copy others. As long as you can read it and understand then I'm happy. So please don't try and tell us how to write. It comes off very pompous.

This is the last chapter of Eva's story.

_In the deep hole that is hell, there lies the body of a broken woman. She doesn't belong here. She doesn't want to be here, because all she had ever wanted was to be with her children. She wants to love them and cherish them and now she had failed them._

_Sparda had failed them all._

_The memory of their love and their suffering will go on in the wind; the sound of hoof beats were deafening in the place called hell._

_Geryon had come to take her body to the deep corners of hell._

_But not before Mundus had time to think things through and he had for many centuries. He had waited for this day. He didn't want to sully his hands on a pathetic human being such as Eva, but he had plans._

_With her blood. With her soul. He could twist things until she would serve him and he would give her immortality._

_He would give her a name. A new name that meant that she belonged to him._

_Giving a name to his own creation would mean that she no longer is the woman she was. Instead, she is the new creation that is unbeatable, unshakable and would be incredibly loyal to him until the end._

Loyality.

That is what he wanted.

Even from pathetic humans like her.

_-The end. _

**Disclaimer: of course Devil may cry isn't mine. Pathetic humans.**


End file.
